Poney or not Poney
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Qui a dit qu'Hadès était fair-play et accepterai sa défaite sans problème ? Personne. Au grand damne de Seiya qui l'apprendra à ses dépends et Shun qui peut faire une croix sur son précieux sommeil. Vive les cauchemars !
1. Seiya

******Poney or not Poney**

**Genre : **Rêve, Vengeance et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

**Et oui, encore un crossover. J'avoues ne pas avoir pu m'en empêcher. C'était vraiment trop tentant d'imaginer ce qui pourrait traumatiser Seiya.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

. .

**.**

Seiya ne comprenait pas se qu'il faisait là. D'après la quantité d'arbres autour de lui, il devait être dans une forêt. Une forêt étrange…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, sa vision floue ne lui avait pas permit de voir son environnement. Mais à présent, tous ce qu'il voyait, des fleurs au ciel, étaient constitué de couleurs chatoyantes, flashy et lumineuses.

Un moment, il crut que Saori, qui se plaignait de l'allure de sa chambre digne d'une garçonnière, avait refais la décoration de la pièce sans son accord.

Cette idée lui passa vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment à l'extérieur.

Le soleil commençait à taper fortement et sa peau commençait à le démanger. Maudit coups de soleil !

Quittant la clairière bien trop exposée, il avança sans but, cherchant une quelconque aide.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit arriver un petit cheval dans sa direction.

« Hiya ! Je suis Pinky Pie ! » Seiya tenta de s'éloigner de l'étrange poney rose qui venait de l'interpeller mais celui-ci se mit à sautiller autour de lui, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

« Je ne t'ais jamais vu ici. Tu es nouveau ? Parce que je connais tous le monde à Poneyville. Quel est ton nom ? » Continua l'équidé qu'il identifia comme étant une fille hystérique d'après sa voix criarde.

Habitué grâce à Saori, à de telle sonorité, Seiya faillit manquer l'essentiel : est-ce que cet anima venait de lui parler ?

Quand il voulu se pincer la joue pour voir s'il rêvait, il eut une vision horreur car à la place de ses mains se trouvaient des sabots. Enfin, il remarqua que depuis son réveil, il marchait non pas sur ses jambes mais à quatre pattes.

Les yeux écarquillés, il demanda sans y croire au poney rose de quoi il avait l'air. Souriant largement à cette demande qu'elle trouvait amusante, Pinky Pie l'entraina près d'une rivière pour qu'il puisse voir son reflet dans l'eau.

Le choc fut grand.

Il était un poney. Avec des ailes. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Sa robe de pégase se caractérisée par sa couleur bleuté tandis que son crins, crinière et queue, étaient d'un noirs de jais.

De peur, Seiya partit en courant. Derrière lui, Pinky Pie criait :

« Attends ! Je ne t'ais pas encore préparé une fête de bienvenue ! »

Et elle se mit à le poursuivre avec un chapeau de fête et un sourire, trop joyeux pour être sans danger, sur son visage.

Leur course poursuite ne se termina que lorsque Seiya , prit dans son élan, percuta un arbre et sombra dans l'inconscience.

**OOO**

**.O.**

**OOO**

Deux pupilles s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis que leur propriétaire se redressait. Malgré la pénombre, Seiya vérifia son environnement, forçant sa vue, et ne se permit de souffler que lorsqu'il reconnu sa chambre au manoir Kido.

Un éclat rose à sa gauche le fit sursauter jusqu'à se qu'il reconnaisse une peluche que lui avait offert Saori.

Serrant sa couverture à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il porta son regard sur la pendule accrochée au mur qui indiquait une heure du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever même pour un entrainement matinal.

Fatigué, il voulait se rendormir mais craignait tout nouveau cauchemar. Chevalier du Pégase, oui. Mais pas poney volant ! Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos et il se jura qu'Ikki n'apprendrait jamais cet épisode gênant de sa vie. Le phénix serait bien trop content.

Au loin, il lui sembla entendre un rire. Prit de panique, peut-être que Pinky Pie l'avait retrouvé, il quitta son lit et s'enfuit de sa chambre.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Devinez ce que je viens de regarder aujourd'hui ?

**Dans le prochain chapitre :** Shun et le pourquoi de la transformation de Seiya.


	2. Shun & Hypnos

******Poney or not Poney**

**Genre : **Rêve, Vengeance et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

**Si vous aussi vous avez des idées de crossovers sur Saint Seiya avec Shun occupant un rôle principal, N'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par MP. J'adore les défis !**

. .

.

.

**MAJ :** Suite à une pertinente remarque de **Manganiark**, ce chapitre à été prolongé et corrigé**.**

.

. .

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

.

. .

Un bruit de pas réveilla le chevalier d'Andromède. Ouvrant les yeux, il dévisagea les chiffres lumineux qu'affichait son réveil et se retourna vers l'ombre qui s'était arrêté dans le coin de sa chambre près de sa porte.

« Il est à peine une heure du matin, Seiya. » Commença-t-il prêt à réprimander son ami jusqu'à se qu'il se remarque la mine livide de celui-ci. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Comme s'il se rendait compte de l'incongruité de ses parole, Seiya rougit et détourna le regard.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » Demanda Shun, encore à moitié endormi.

Doucement, ce dernier se redressa en position assise et vit la détresse et la honte qui se lisaient sur le visage de son ami qui paraissait si fragile en cet instant.

Comme beaucoup, à force d'être surprotéger par Ikki et parfois Hyoga, lui-même oubliait que Seiya était de trois mois son cadet et donc le plus jeune du groupe.

« Non… Cauchemar... » Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix avec une moue de petit chien perdu qui fit craquer Shun. D'un geste, il poussa les couvertures du lit et invita le brun à y prendre place.

Seiya ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre son sauveur. Soupirant de bien-être près du corps au chaud à côté de lui, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Shun et écouta les battements de cœur pour se rassurer avant de dériver vers le sommeil.

Avec affection, Shun caressa les cheveux bruns qui fourchaient dans toutes les directions et laissa le silence de la chambre l'apaiser.

Alors qu'il allait à son tour se rendormir, un petite carte blanche attira son attention. Shun se saisit du papier et l'approcha des rayons lunaires qui pénétraient par sa fenêtre. Il avait oublié de fermé ses rideaux.

Marqué à l'encre rouge (ou étais-ce du sang) se trouvait des lettres savamment orthographier dans un pur style gothique. Shun se sentit frissonner d'effroi alors qu'il en lisait le contenu.

**.**

**_"Avec tous les compliments cauchemardesques des Enfers en l'honneur du Seigneur Hadès."_**

**_._**

Un poids lourd sur sa poitrine attira son attention et il y découvrit un pendentif qu'il aurait préférait oublié et qu'il avait délaissé aux Enfers en même temps qu'il repoussait l'âme d'Hadès.

L'inscription "You're Ever" le narguait. Sous la panique, il passa sa main sur son cou, se griffant même au passage, pour y enlever l'objet démoniaque mais ne rencontra que du vide. Comme une illusion.

Fébrile, il reporta son attention vers sa vitre où un tintement venait de se faire entendre et découvrit un regard dorés sans pupilles qui le dévisageait. L'armure noire du reste de la silhouette ainsi que la courte chevelure d'or, lui confirmèrent l'identité de son cauchemar : Hypnos.

Apeuré, il se calfeutra sous sa couverture et se colla complétement à Seiya qui dormait comme un bien-heureux.

Les mauvais rêves et l'insomnie venait de trouver une nouvelle cible.

**OOO**

**.O.**

**OOO**

Revenant aux Enfers, Hypnos ne fut pas surpris de voir une foule de personne l'attendre dans le hall du palais d'Hadès. Spectres et juges, ramenés à la vie pour s'occuper du domaine souterrain jusqu'à la prochaine réincarnation de leur Seigneur, semblait même s'impatienter et l'observait avec de grands yeux scrutateurs.

Amusé par cette réaction qui les faisait ressembler à des enfants, le dieu du sommeil enflamma son cosmos et le dirigea vers l'un des murs vierge de toute décoration pour former un écran. Rhadamanthe réclama le silence en s'installant à même le sol en marbre. Tous suivirent son exemple et une fois calme, Hypnos projeta les derniers cauchemars du chevalier du Pégase.

Les rires fusèrent, encore et encore. Certains parlaient même de demander à Hadès de créer une nouvelle prison avec des poneys pour y enfermer l'âme de tous les chevaliers Pégase du passés et de l'avenir.

Hypnos sourit, fier d'avoir remonter le moral des troupes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient cloitré aux Enfers qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'amuser.

* * *

**Fin**

**.**

******Voilà la suite et fin de ce mini crossover**. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.


End file.
